


Hungover

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: The morning after drunk sex isn't the most fun thing, especially for the person who was drunker than the rest.





	Hungover

RG groaned, her head feeling like it’d been spilt open. She stretched her arms above her head before bringing them to the sides. She hit something hard and heard a grunt.

“Oh, sorry babe,” she laughed, watching her fiancé pretend to push his nose back in place. “I didn’t know you were there.” She winced, her head throbbing as she buried her face back in the pillows.

“It’s okay, love. Want me to get you some Acetaminophen?” She grunted an affirmative as James stood up and grabbed something out of his drawer before walking into the bathroom, giving RG a nice view of his bare bum.

Walking out, he had some pants on and a bottle of pain meds. “They’re not the strongest, but it’s all we’ve got.”

RG downed the pills with a grimace before feeling James toss her one of his t-shirts. She slipped the large shirt over her head and patted the bed, silently asking her man for cuddles.

“Oh, alright. We’ve got to get up soon, though,” he chuckled, climbing back into bed and pulling her into his chest.

Suddenly, RG lurched away and sprinted into their en-suite. Retching could be heard as the effects of the alcohol took its course. “I fucking hate hangovers.” Her grumbling into the toilet bowl sent a pang through James’s heart. He hated to see her like this.

“I know, love,” he said as he kneeled next to her, rubbing her back and tying her hair up, “but you did drink more than anyone.”

“I wanted the eggnog to taste better.”

James laughed as he sat down next to his fiancé. “It’s horrid, I know.”

A knock at the door signaled the end of their not-so-peaceful morning.

“Rise and shine, you horny bastards! Breakfast is ready!” J’s voice was muffled by the door but sounded irate nonetheless.

James and RG just blushed as they realized they probably put on a show for the house last night and prepared to face Caela and J for breakfast.


End file.
